


Music

by Little_Kouhai



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, really stupid, so it's probably not that good, spur-of-the-moment thing when i was listening to a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kouhai/pseuds/Little_Kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka listens to a song she hears Crona singing, and has a pretty emotional moment right afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Maka pushed the bathroom door shut. All she was wearing was a towel around her chest that covered her abdomen and barely concealed her private area and rear end, but that didn't bother her—Soul was spending the night at Kidd's house, so the only person in the apartment with her was Crona, as she had invited him the stay the night with her. After all, if Soul was spending the night with his boyfriend, why shouldn't she spend the night with hers?

"I hope I didn't—"

She cut herself off mid-sentence when she heard singing.

 _"Beauty emanates from every word that you say._  
 _Capture the deepest thoughts in the purest  
_ _And simplest of ways."_

When Maka stepped into the main room, she found Crona sitting on the couch, earbuds in his ears and head tilted back as his lips moved as he quietly sang.

 _"But you see,  
_ _I'm not that graceful, like you—  
_ _Nor am I as eloquent.  
_ _But just a simple melody_  
Can change the way you see me."

Maka sat down next to Crona, causing the boy to jerk his head up and look at her. A light pink blush powdered his cheeks as he offered a shy smile and pulled out one of the earbuds.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. "My voice really isn't the best... I hope I didn't annoy you."

"No, no." The blond smiled. "It's very pretty. What song was that?"

" 'Spell.' I really like it. It reminds me...and you..." He held up the earbud that he had already taken out, offering to let his girlfriend listen to the song. Maka accepted it, and when she put it in her ear, Crona restarted the song.

She quietly listened as the melancholy notes played, taking in every beautiful word that was sung in such a sweet voice. She couldn't but hum along to the lovely, bittersweet song. She usually only listened to classical music, but that song was easily working its way up to being the best song she had ever heard.

Once it was over, gentle sobs were shaking Maka's petite frame, and tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Ma-Maka?" Crona stuttered, a little too stunned to know what to do.

She sniffled before trying to give her reply. "Th-that song... it's so sad an-and sweet at the s-same time, a-and it's...it's so beautiful..."

Crona hesitantly put an arm around Maka, and she turned toward him and began sobbing into his shoulder. "Please don't cry, Maka. I don't know how to deal with this. I've never had to deal with anything like this before, so please stop. Please..."

The obvious knot in his throat only made Maka sob harder. "I wish I-I could get rid o-of all your pain... You never deserved any of it, n-none..."

"I'm never going to stop hurting, and I'm never going to be okay, and I know that much to be true. But I'd never have come close to where I am now if I never met you. So stop crying... It's all okay, I can deal with lots of things now, and you helped me to do that."

More sniffling, and she started rubbing at her eyes. The tears would stop soon—she knew that for sure. Still, for the time being, her tears kept falling down her cheeks and she couldn't quite make them stop yet. But it was all because of Crona's words. His words, his voice—they could fix her the way nothing else could.

With a slight smile, she murmured, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...I can see that song making Maka emotional. I chose that song because, well, it reminds me of the relationship I have with my girlfriend, and so I was easily able to relate it to Maka and Crona. This pairing actually speaks to me on an emotional level.


End file.
